1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to providing a route based on surveillance zones, more particularly, to providing a safe route using surveillance devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been increasing interest in security, and thus, the use of surveillance cameras has been expanded to many areas. Surveillance systems of the related art are configured to individually store images of allocated zones or facilities by using surveillance cameras. However, the surveillance systems of the related art are not configured to provide safe routes to users using such images.
Therefore, there is a need for a method of automatically generating safe routes using surveillance cameras installed in a plurality of zones and providing the routes to users.